culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fisher-Price
| founder = Herman Fisher Irving Price Margaret Evans Price Helen Schelle | location = East Aurora, New York, U.S. | industry = Toys | revenue = US$2.16 billion (2011) | parent = Quaker Oats Company (1969–1991) Mattel (1993–present) | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | homepage = }} Fisher-Price is an American company that produces toys for children, headquartered in East Aurora, New York. Fisher-Price has been a wholly owned subsidiary of Mattel since 1993. History Founded in 1930 by Herman Fisher, Irving Price, Price's illustrator-artist wife Margaret Evans Price, and Helen Schelle, the name Fisher-Price was established by combining two of the three names. Fisher worked previously in manufacturing, selling and advertising games for a company in Churchville, New York. Price had retired from a major variety chain store, and Helen Schelle previously operated Penny Walker Toy Shop in Binghamton, New York. Fisher-Price’s fundamental toy-making principles centered on intrinsic play value, ingenuity, strong construction, good value for the money, and action. Early toys were made of heavy steel parts and ponderosa pine, which resisted splintering and held up well to heavy use. The details and charm were added with colorful lithographic labels."Fisher-Price Toys - Classic Toys." About.com Mrs. Price was the first Art Director and designed push-pull toys for the opening line, based on characters from her children's books. In 1931, three of the four founders took 16 of their wooden toys to the American International Toy Fair in New York City and they quickly became a success. The first Fisher-Price toy ever sold was "Dr. Doodle" in 1931. (The same toy, in excellent condition, would be worth a considerable amount in today's collectibles market.)"Vintage Fisher-Price Toys" Antiques-antiques.com In the early 1950s, Fisher-Price identified plastic as a material that could help the company incorporate longer-lasting decorations and brighter colors into its toys. "Buzzy Bee" was the first Fisher-Price toy to make use of plastic."Fisher-Price Pre-School Toys Buying Guide" Pages.ebay.com By the end of the 1950s, Fisher-Price manufactured 39 toys incorporating plastics. During the 1960s, the Play Family (later known as Little People) product line was introduced and soon overtook the popularity of earlier toys. Herman Fisher retired at the age of 71 in 1969 and the Quaker Oats Company bought Fisher-Price the same year. In 1991, Fisher-Price regained its independence from The Quaker Oats Company and became a publicly traded company. Two years later, in November 1993, Fisher-Price became a wholly owned subsidiary of Mattel. A new management group set the company’s focus on basic, infant and preschool products and began expansion into international markets. By 1997 Mattel decided to market all of its preschool products under the Fisher-Price name. Products Fisher-Price has created approximately 5,000 different toys since the early 1930s. One of Fisher-Price’s best-known lines is Little People toys, which includes people and animal figures along with various play sets such as a house, farm, school, garage and vehicles. The figures, which originally were wooden peg-style characters, are now molded of plastic and have detailed features."Little People History" Thisoldtoy.com In addition to Little People, some of the toys and toy brands that have remained popular for many years include Power Wheels, View-Master, Rescue Heroes, the Chatter Telephone, and the Rock-a-Stack. Other brands marketed under the Fisher-Price name over the years include Disney, Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer, and See 'n Say. Fisher-Price also designs and sells infant care products and has begun developing electronic toys for preschoolers. In 2009, Fisher-Price bought all toy rights to Thomas & Friends except for the Learning Curve Wooden products. Through Mattel's 2012 acquisition of HIT Entertainment, which subsequently became a division of Fisher-Price, Mattel now owns the property outright. With this, toys based on Mike the Knight and Bob the Builder have been subsequently released. Toy recall On August 2, 2007, Fisher-Price recalled close to a million toys, including the Dora the Explorer and Sesame Street toys because of possible hazards due to the toys being coated in lead-based paint."Fisher-Price Recalls Licensed Character Toys Due To Lead Poisoning Hazard" Purchasers of Fisher-Price toys can get information on country specific recall details and share the facts about affected toys in their area by visiting Mattel Voluntary Safety Recall Facts."Mattel Voluntary Safety Recall Facts" Current brands and products * Blaze and the Monster Machines related products * Bob the Builder related products * Boj related products * Bright Beats * Disney Products ** Jake and the Never Land Pirates related products ** Mickey Mouse Clubhouse related products ** The Octonauts related products * Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends related products * Imaginext * Laugh & Learn * Little People (update of the Play Family line) * Loving Family Dollhouses and accessories * Mega Bloks * Power Wheels * Rainforest Jumparoo * Shimmer and Shine related products * Smart Toy * Spinnyos * Think & Learn * Thomas & Friends related products Baby Gear products * Baby Bouncers * Baby Monitors * Baby Swings * Booster Seats * Car Seats * Entertainers & Activity Centers * High Chairs * Infant Seats * Play Yards * Rainforest Collection * Strollers * Tubs & Potties Historic brands & products * Adventure People * All Grown Up! related products * Alphabet magnet board * Amazing Animals * Baby Gymnastics * Barney related products * Blue's Clues related products * Brilliant Basics * Chatter Telephone * Construx building toys * Corn Popper * The Croods related products * Dance Baby Dance! * Doodle Pro (changed name from Magna Doodle) * ESPN products * Fimbles related products * Flip Track (replaced in 2003 by GeoTrax, still compatible with GeoTrax) * Fun 2 Learn * Fusion Crew * GeoTrax Rail and Road Systems * Jolly Jumping Jack crib toy * Kid Tough Electronics * The Koala Brothers related products * Krypto the Superdog related products * Kung Fu Panda 2 related products * LazyTown related products * Learn Through Music * Little Einsteins related products * Little Mommy (Baby dolls and their various accessories) * Little Superstar * Matchbox Junior * Mike the Knight related products * Miracles and Milestones * Movie Viewer * My Friend Dolls (Mikey, Becky, etc.) * The Muppets related products * Ocean Wonders * Peek-a-Blocks * Pixter * Play Family * Pocket Rockers * Pop-onz * PowerTouch Learning System * Puffalumps * Purr-tenders (1987–88) * PXL-2000 camcorder * Quizard the Learning Wizard * Rescue Heroes * Roll-a-Rounds * Roly Poly * Sesame Street related products * Shake 'n Go! * Smart Cycle * Smart Shopper * Snap 'n Style Friends & Fashions * SparkArt Creativity System * SpongeBob SquarePants related products * Star Station Entertainment System * Talk-to-Me books with record "discs" built into the pages * Team Umizoomi related products * Toddlerz * Toots the Train * Toy Story related products * VeggieTales related products * View-Master * Woodsey * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! related products Video games Starting in the 1980s, seven games which carried the Fisher-Price name have been published by GameTek for the PC and the Commodore 64. In 1990, three of these titles were ported to the Nintendo Entertainment System: * Fun Flyer (1984) (made but never shipped) * Firehouse Rescue (1988) * Little People Bowling Alley (1989) * School Bus Driver (1989) * My Grand Piano (1989) * Perfect Fit (1990) * I Can Remember (1990) Other titles published by Fisher-Price include: * Time to Play Pet Shop (1996) * Great Adventures Pirate Ship (1998) * Big Action Construction (2001) Other Fisher-Price products Other Fisher-Price products include Activegear for families on the go, books, software, car travel accessories, footwear, infant carriers, music, eyeglasses and videos. References External links * [http://www.fisher-price.com Official Fisher-Price website] Category:Fisher-Price Category:Toy brands Category:Toy companies of the United States Category:Mattel Category:Manufacturing companies based in New York Category:Companies based in Erie County, New York Category:American companies established in 1930 Category:Manufacturing companies established in 1930 Category:1930 establishments in New York